Pelangi
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis pahitnya percintaan seorang Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun. (Bad Sum!) JAEYONG! Jaehyun x Taeyong! Support cast Markhyuck, Yuwin, Ilyoung. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Pelangi**

 **JAEYONG!**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **With**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **Yuta x Winwin**

 **Taeil x Doyoung**

 **Other couple akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, romance gagal, school life, lil bit hurt, tidak sesuai KBBI, typo everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taeyong Pov**

"Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Hmm sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak menyapa kalian. Banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini dan aku belum mengerjakannya satupun, menyebalkan sekali. Apa kalian juga bernasib sama sepertiku?"

 _Bip bipp_

"Sebentar, temanku menelpon."

"Ahh, temanku mengajak bermain, tapi aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Baiklah, jadi alasanku merekam ini adalah bukan karena aku ingin mempromosikan make up milik kakakku, tetapi aku ingin bercerita kalau... saat ini aku sedang patah hati."

 **Taeyong Pov End**

Ia bukanlah seorang vlogger, hanya saja ia suka merekam kesehariannya dan mengunggahnya di channel youtubenya. Padahal yang ia unggah hanya dirinya yang menjadi bahan percobaan tutorial makeup milik kakaknya, ataupun curhatan-curhatan ala anak SMA yang entah itu curhatan senang maupun galau. Tapi tidak tau bagaimana ceritanya, video yang ia unggah selalu mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang diluaran sana. Taeyong berpikir mungkinkah karena ia memiliki wajah yang tampan? Atau karena mereka ingin belajar tutor makeup? Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, yang terpenting adalah masih ada orang yang mau mendengarkan dan memberi solusi akan curhatan-curhatannya.

Saat ini Taeyong sedang asik membalas chat dari teman-temannya. Terkadang ia terkikik sendiri melihat komentar temannya yang berkata jika ia adalah lelaki terimut yang mereka punya. Lelaki imut apanya? Taeyong itu tampan tau!

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang umurnya 3 tahun diatasnya.

"Taeyong!" seru Taeyeon, kakak perempuan Taeyong yang saat ini sudah duduk disampingnya sambil berusaha melihat isi ponsel lelaki manis itu.

"Sedang apa kau haa? Melihat film porno yaa?"

"Aish noona! Aku bukan seorang cabul!?"

"Ahh benarkah? Coba aku lihat~" Taeyeon berusaha merebut ponsel adiknya, mereka berebut dan saling mendorong. Taeyong segera mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Astaga noona! Berhentilah! Sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini hah?!"

"Ckck galak sekali." Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah iya aku lupa! Aku kesini ingin memberitau kalau aku baru saja selesai membuat _ranibow cake~"_

Mendengar itu, mata Taeyong langsung berbinar, " _rainbow cake_?" Ulangnya. "Mana? Dimana noona aku ingin memakannya!"

Taeyeon mencibir, tadi mengusirnya, sekarang langsung bertingkah sok imut begitu. "Ada dibawah, tapi biarkan aku melihat isi ponselmu terlebih dahul—"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Taeyeon sampai selesai, Taeyong langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kebawah untuk menjemput makanan tercintanya. Sesampainya dibawah ia disambut oleh Tiffany, sahabat sehidup semati kakaknya itu.

"TADAAA~"

Tiffany berteriak heboh saat Taeyong menampakkan kakinya pantry, mulut lelaki manis itu terbuka lebaw sambil menatap kue bundar berukuran sedang yang tengah dipegang oleh Tiffany.

"Whoa, Taeyon noona yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja kami berdua!" Seru keduanya, sekarang Taeyeon sudah berdiri disamping Tiffany, tepat dihadapan Taeyong. "Nah sekarang cobalah, aku jamin kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan kue buatanku."

"Sombong sekali." Taeyong menggerutu, kemudian merebut kue itu dari tangan Tiffany. "Baiklah, selamat makan~"

"YAH! Kenapa kau gigit kuenya, bodoh?!"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, ia malah asik mengunyah sambil memejamkan matanya. Sesekali bergumam 'hmm' tanda ia menikmati kuenya.

Setelah beberapa kali menggigit kue yang sekarang bentuknya sudah tidak elit lagi, Taeyong dengan mulut belepotannya menghampiri Taeyeon lalu memeluknya dari samping dan—

CUP

ia menecup pipi Taeyeon. "Kuemu sangat enak noona, tapi sekarang sudah terlalu malam dan aku tidak mau gigiku bolong-bolong karena memakan makanan manis dengan posri banyak. Jadi itu aku sisakan untukmu, terimakasih aku menyayangimu, Taeyeon noona! Oh aku juga menyayangimu Tiff noona. Aku tidur, _goodnight_!"

butuh waktu sepersekian detk untuk Taeyeon sadar jika adiknya itu sudah mengotori pipinya, hampir saja ia melemparkan piring beling kearah Taeyong tapi untung saja Tiffany keburu menahannya.

"SIALAN KAU LEE TAEYONG!"

.

.

.

Pelangi

Sesampainya dikamar, Taeyong duduk bersandar di _headbord_ tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah figura fotonya dengan seseorang dengan tatapan sendu. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Ia mengambil ponselnya setelah meletakkan figura itu ketempat asalnya, kemudian memplay video yang tadi ia rekam.

' _Tentang hari ini... aku sedang patah hati. Tadi siang aku melihat kekasihku jalan berdua dengan lelaki yang satu sekolah dengannya. Mereka akan menonton film. Aku tidak berani langsung menghampirinya, aku juga tidak ingin putus dengannya. Betapa pengecutnya aku. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa memutar balikkan ataupun memajukan waktu.'_

Taeyong menekan tombol stop pada ponselnya. Kemudian merenung memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya nasibnya saat ini.

..

Taeyong memasuki sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai, dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin bersekolah saat ini. Moodya pun belum membaik dari kemarin. Ia terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, persis seperti mayat hidup.

Johnny sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah sambil berkaca menggunakan ponselnya, sesekali menggumam 'kau sungguh tampan Seo Youngho!' mengagungkan betapa tampan wajahnya itu. saat ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, ia melihat seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya berjalan pelan kemudian ia memanggilnya.

"Taeyong! Hei Lee Taeyong!"

Yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan tanpa memandang sekitarnya. Bahkan Taeyong tidak menyahut saat ia memanggilnya. Johnny yang bingung segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hei!" seru Johnny saat ia berhasil mengejar Taeyong. bisa ia lihat lelaki yanbg jauh lebih pendek dibawahnya itu tersentak kecil, namun setelah itu lelai manis bersurai pink itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan Johnny.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Johnny langsung saja menarik paksa tangan Taeyong dan membawanya ke kursi taman. Ia memandang lekat wajah Taeyong dan detik itu juga ia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Taeyong diam tidak menjawab. Tidak menyerah Johnny menyenggol tubuh sahabtnya itu, "Ada apa denganmu, _dude_?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dan berhasil. Sepertinya Taeyong terusik dengan perlakuan Johnny.

"Mengapa kau datang ke sekolah pagi sekali?"

Johnny menatap taeyong tidak percaya. "Oh _c'mon_ Taeyongie, aku sedang bertanya tapi kenapa kau malah membahas hal yang o _ut of topic_?!"

Sahabatnya itu terdiam lagi, Johnny mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali hendak berkaca namun tiba-tiba Taeyong menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu miliknya.

"Aish aku bisa gila!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Johnny memegang kepala Taeyong lalu menangkup pipi tirus itu dengan satu tangannya. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati."

"Kenapa kau menebaknya dengan tepat?!" Taeyong memekik saat mendengar ucapan Johnny, matanya membesar dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sangat berlebihan sekali.

" _Holly shit_! Sungguh? Dengan Jennie?!" Johnny menggoyangkan tubuh Taeyong, "padahal kita kemarin sudah susah payah membantumu, tapi kenapa ia memutuskanmu? Katakan saja, ayo cepat!"

Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya, lalu ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Johnny, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. "Kejadian patah hatiku terjadi kemarin saat waktu sekolah, kau ingat bukan?"

 _Flashback_

 _Kelas 2-B sedang duduk berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Mereka terlihat sedang memasukkan kelopak bunga ke lidi, tidak tau untuk apa dan fusngsinya pun buat apa. Dan Johnny dengan sintingnya malah bernaynyi sambil berputar-putar, membuat kepala mereka semakin berenyut sakit._

" _Hoi! Sebenarnya mata pelajaran apa yang sedang aku pelajari?!" teriak Yuta kesal sambil membuang hasil karyanya. Yang lain langsung memandang Yuta sebentar sebelum melanjutkan acara mar-kita-memasukkan-bunga-kedalam-lidi membuat Yuta semakin frustasi._

 _Lama mereka terdiam karena terlalu serius mengerjakan bunga-bunga sialan itu, lalu kemudian ponsel Taeyong berdering. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat id yang tertera dilayar ponselnya._

" _Hai Jennie."_

" _Taeyong, tolong aku. aku terjebak dikamar mandi. Seseorang sedang bertengkar didepan kamar mandi dan aku tidak bisa keluar."_

 _Ia berdiri dari duduknya, "hah?! Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Taeyong panik._

" _Lotte. Bisakah kau kesini?"_

" _Ya aku akan segera sampai disana dalam 10menit."_

 _Ia mematikan ponselnya. Kemudian langsung menatap sahabat-sahabatnya. "Kalian, bisakah kalian membantuku?"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Taeyong langsung berbisik kepada Johnny, lalu dengan wajah kagetnya Johnny berbisik kepada Yuta, lalu Yuta berbisik kepada Taeil, dan terakhir Taeil berbisik pada Doyoung yang masih duduk dan tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dengan ekspresi horror._

" _Hah? Bolos kelas?!"_

 _Taeil dengan cepat segera membekap mulut besar Doyoung, mengisyaratkan untuk diam._

" _Ah aku punya ide." Saut Johnny. Lalu mereka menuruti ide Johnny dengan mengendap-endap kabur melewati pintu belakang sekolah. Namun naas baru beberapa langkah, mereka tertangkap basah oleh Choi Songsaenim._

" _Hei, sedang apa kalian hah?!"_

 _Tubuh mereka menjadi kaku. Lalu Yuta yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung berteriak, "LARIIII."_

 _Mereka berlari tunggang langgang, sesekali menoleh kebelakang memastikan guru killer itu mengejar atau tidak. Karena terlalu panik, Johnny yang berlari dibarisan paling depan menabrak seseorang yang tengah berdiri dipinggir sambil membawa baskom dan menyenggolnya, alhasil Taeyong yang berlari tepat dibelakang Johnny kena imbasnya. Tubuhnya ketumpahan tepung membuat dirinya menjadi kotor, thanks to Johnny. Kemudian seolah belum cukup, Doyong terpeleset dan jatuh, saat Taeil hendak menolongnya tiba-tiba saja Choi saem sudah berada tepat dibelakang mereka dan memiting leher keduanya dengan kuat. Taeyong yang melihat itu langsung berteriak panik._

" _Taeil, Doyoung!"_

" _Pergilah, cepat!"_

 _Lelaki yang tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung itu menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan larinya menyusul Johnny dan Yuta yang sudah berada jauh didepannya. Saat ia berhasil menyusul Johnny dan Yuta, dengan bodohnya ia menyenggol seseorang yang sedang membawa cat tengah berdiri di atas tangga. Ia menabrak tangga itu yang membuat catnya tumpah seketika, sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, Johnny segera mendotong tubuh Taeyong dan hasilnya sekarang tubuh Johnny lah yang ketumpahan cat._

" _Astaga Johnny!"_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, kau pergilah!"_

" _Yuta, ayo—"_

" _Gotcha! Mau kemana kalian hah?!"_

 _Sialan itu Choi songsaenim! Guru gendut itu berhasil memegangi tubuh Johnny dan Yuta. Lalu mereka menyuruh Taeyong berlari._

" _Belok kiri dan kau langsung menemukan pintu keluar. Cepatlah Taeyong! seru Johnny. Tanpa babibu Taeyong langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Ia mengikuti petunjuk Johnny dan benar saja! Gerbang surganya sudah terlihat didepan mata._

 _Dengan mudahnya ia meloncati gerbang tersebut karena sudah jelas gerbang itu terkunci, untung juga gerbangnya pendek jadi Taeyong tidak perlu repot-repot bersusah payah,_

 _HUP_

 _Setelah melompat ia belari lagi. Untung jarak dari sekolahnya ke Lotte sangat dekat, jadi ia tidak perlu menaiki kendaraan lagi._

 _Taeyong telah sampai di Lotte dan dengan percaya dirinya ia masuk kedalam. Padahal tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat oh dan jangan lupakan tepung yang mengotori wajahnya! Dengan tersenyum ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk menjemput kekasihnya, namun saat hampir sampai ia berhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit._

 _CUP_

" _Hei!" wanita itu memekik tapi setelahnya tersenyum bahagia._

" _Lama menunggu?"_

" _Tidak," ucap Jennie sambil mencubit hidung lelaki yang berdiri didepannya. "Terimakasih sudah datang."_

" _Bukan masalah, ayo kita pergi." Lelaki itu dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Jennie. Dan berjalan kearah Taeyong. dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhnya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Untungnya Jennie tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

 _Taeyong melihat semua itu merasakan matanya panas dan air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa Jennie tega melakukan semua ini?_

 _Flashback off  
_

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ahh jadi kalian tidak putus? Dasar jalang. Dia memanggilmu kesana dan berakhir dengan lelaki lain? Putuskan saja dia!"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napasnya membuat Johnny berpikir.

"Aku pikir kau harus mencobanya dengan lelaki, itu lebih baik daripada dengan wanita."

Dahi Taeyong mengerut, ia menatap Johnny dengan pandangan bertanya. "Lihatlah dirimu, wajah yang manis, bibir merah, tubuh yang mungil dan kulit yang putih mulus. Kau juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang imut bukan?" Sambung Johnny sambil mengusel wajah Taeyong. "Jadi kau harus mencoba untuk memiliki kekasih lelaki!"

Taeyong mendorong kasar tubuh Johnny, "Tidak tidak tidak!" bibirnya mengerucut membuat Johnny terbahak melihatnya. "Diam! Kau mau aku menendang pantatmu?!"

Mendengar itu Johnny langsung buru-buru berdiri dan kabur dari tendangan maut Taeyong.

"Yah Johnny! Awas saja kau brengsek!"

.

.

.

Pelangi

Di jam istirahat Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Taeil dan Doyoung berkumpul di kantin, tepatnya dimeja paling pojok karena itu memang tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menempatinya, jika ada mereka akan terkena hukuman super menyeramkan dari Johnny dan Yuta. Dua orang yang kadar keisengannya dilevel tertinggi.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk." Ujar Yuta saat melihat kantung mata milik Taeyong. "Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Atau jangan-jangan semalam kau _fap-fap_?"

"Sialan! Aku bukan dirimu Nakamoto!"

Yang lainnya tertawa. "Hei kalian, Taeyong itu sedang patah hati." Johnny dengan segala mulut embernya berbicara dengan sangat lancar.

Semua yang berada disana memekik, "Serius? Taeyong yang malang." Ucap Doyoung. "Jangan khawatir, itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Benar. Aku akan mentraktir kau minum nanti." Sambung Taeil.

"Tidak perlu, hari ini senior Kyungsoo akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk senior Jongin. Ia akan sekolah ke Amerika." Kalau soal pesta, si keparat Yuta tidak pernah ketinggalan informasi. "Dan beruntunglah kita karena ini hari Jumat, jadi ayo kita pergi bersama-sama!"

"Benar! Jika kalian pergi aku akan pergi." Kata Johnny sambil menatap satu persatu temannya.

Taeil, Yuta dan Doyoung langsung mengangguk. Tapi taeyong terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana denganmu, Taeyong? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yuta.

"Ayolah, kita bersenang-senang. Lupakan masalah patah hatimu itu."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi." Final Taeyong membuat keempat temannya bersorak senang.

Tidak ada salahnya kan jika Taeyong ingin melupakan rasa sakit hatinya? Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melakukan itu atau tidak, yang terpenting ia harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya Taeyong! Jangan lupa untuk mencari kekasih laki-laki disana~ HAHAHAHA

"Sialan sialan! Mati kau bedebah!"

Taeyong berlari mengejar Johnny. Yang lain hanya terbahak melihat kelakuan _tom and jerry_ versi kedua sahabat mereka.

..

"Hai semua maaf aku terlambat!" Taeyong baru saja datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Johnny. Lalu tak lama senior Kyungsoo yang memiliki pesta datang menghampirinya sambil membawa segelas wine.

"Taeyong! Ahh akhirnya kau datang juga, ini." Sambut Kyungsoo sambil memberi Taeyong gelas berisikan wine itu. taeyong menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, senior."

"Mari kita bersulang! Cheers~"

"Cheers."

Taeyong langsung meneguk habis minumannya. Saat ia memperhatikan sekitar, ternyata teman-temannya sudah mabuk terlebih dahulu. Hah kalau seperti ini siapa yang akan mengobrol dengannya?

Lelaki manis itu mengedipkan matanya. Sial dirinya memang payah kalau soal mabuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin mabuk adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

TUK

Tangan Taeyong tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda megakibatkan benda itu terjatuh. Dengan kesadaran yang masih sedikit lebih banyak menguasai dirinya, ia berdiri kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil benda itu. namun disaat yang bersamaan ada sebuah tangan yang hendak mengambil benda itu juga. Jadilah tangan mereka saling menyentuh.

Perlahan Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan orang itu menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat kearah Taeyong. sesaat pandangan mereka saling mengunci, menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah laki-laki tersenyum kecil. Taeyong terpana sebelum ia membalas senyuman itu.

Setelah beberapa menit lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Taeyong. masih saling menatap, lelaki dihadapan Taeyong membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Taeyong."

"Hai Jaehyun."

Dia Jaehyun, teman dari SD Taeyong tetapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat karena di SMA Taeyong berada dikelas 2-B sedangkan Jaehyun di 2-A. "Apa ini medali yang pernah aku berikan padamu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum tetapi Jaehyun tau arti senyuman itu. "Selama ini kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi sambil mengembalikan benda itu kepada Taeyong.

"Kau selalu bilang jika ini adalah 'medali keberuntungan' jadi yah aku terus menyimpannya." Jawab Taeyong sambil mengambil medali berukuran kecil itu dari tangan Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dan apa kau merasa beruntung?"

"Aku selalu merasa beruntung selama ini. Setidaknya sampai kemarin." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Taeyong melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku patah hati." Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya sendiri. Apakah ini pengaruh alkohol? Ya mungkin saja, makannya omongan Taeyong melantur kemana-mana.

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa yang baik-baik saja saat sedang patah hati? Rasanya sangat sakit." Oke sepertinya Taeyong mulai mabuk. "Aku ingin minum."

"Aku pikir minuman tidak akan membantumu. Carilah yang lebih baik. Percaya padaku."

Taeyong terkekeh, "kau ini berbicara seperti ahli cinta saja. Ayo minum, aku ingin melupakannya."

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia duduk disamping kanan Taeyong yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk ditempatnya. Tak lama setelah ia duduk salah satu teman Taeyong menyodorkan ponselnya. Seketika raut Taeyong berubah muram.

Jaehyun mencoba mengintip apa isi dari ponsel itu. dan seketika ia mengerti. Disana ada foto seorang perempuan bersama dengan laki-laki, mereka tersenyum dan terlihat mesra. Mungkin salah satunya adalah orang yang membuat Taeyong patah hati. Pikirnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak peduli denganmu." Kompor Johnny yang berada disebelah kirinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Rautnya terlihat gelisah, pasti ia memikirkan banyak hal. "Berikan aku wine." Ucap Taeyong setelah beberapa menit menutup mulutnya.

Ia meneguk wine itu dengan terburu-buru, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk meinumnya. Dalam kurang dari 5menit Taeyong sudah menghabiskan 4 gelas. Gila! Biasanya 1 gelas saja sudah membuat dirinya teler, bagaimana dengan 4 gelas?!

Setelah selesai, Taeyong menidurkan kepalanya dimeja. Jaehyun yang melihat itu memandang temannya dengan khawatir, ia mengelus dengan lembut punggung Taeyong.

Bugh Bugh Bugh

"Arghh sial sial! Aku benci!"

Lelaki bersurai pink itu mulai meracau. Ia menangis terisak sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja. Tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memukul meja membuat teman-temannya yang sudah teler merasa terganggu.

"Hei Taeyong sudah terlalu mabuk." Ucap Johnny dengan suara seraknya, ia masih setengah sadar saat ini. "Seseorang harus mengantarnya pulang. Yang jelas orang itu bukan aku."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kelas saja dimeja itu semuanya menutup mata, terkecuali Jaehyun yang memang tidak meminum wine. Ia bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia mengantar Taeyong? tapi ia tidak tau alamat rumahnya jadi bagaimana ini?

Jaehyun sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengantar Taeyong. mau bertanya juga percuma. Semua teman Taeyong mabuk berat, termasuk lelaki manis itu sendiri.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang."ucap Jaehyun kepada Johnny, berharap lelaki itu masih mengerti ucapannya.

"Ya bagus antar dia pulang." Kata Johnny sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Jaehyun cepat membawa Taeyong pergi.

"Taeyong ayo bangun, kita pulang sekarang."

Lekaki manis nan munngil itu merasa tergangu tidurnya, "tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan disini bersama teman-temanku~" Taeyong merajuk. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan dimata Jaehyun. Akhirnya karena Taeyong tidak mau bangun terpaksa ia menggendong _brida_ l Taeyong, mengabaikan jeritan lelaki manis yang tengah mabuk berat itu.

"Jaehyun~ turunkan aku~"

"Diamlah."

"Jaehyun~"

Jaehyun berhasil mendudukkan Taeyong dimobilnya. Taeyong yang sedang mabuk itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Baiklah Taeyong, beritau aku dimana alamat rumahmu." Tanya Jaehyun saat ia sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun menoleh dan menemukan lelaki manis itu terlelap dengan kepala yang menyender ke jendela. Ia tersneyum melihat itu, imut sekali. Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang ke rumahku malam ini."

.

.

.

Pelangi

Cklek

"Lepaskan aku~ aku mau pulang."

Taeyong terus saja meracau saat Jaehyun menggendongnya dan membawa lelaki itu kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar ia segera menidurkan Taeyong dikasurnya lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya karena, demiapapun Taeyong itu enteng tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diam sehingga Jaehyun harus menahan sekuat tenaga agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

Jaehyun menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Taeyong, lelaki manis itu masih terus meracau dan sekarang lebih parahnya lagi ia berguling-guling dikasur.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nanti kau terjatuh." Jaehyun bangun dan duduk dikasur ia memegangi tubuh Taeyong yang tidak mau diam itu.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumah~"

Jaehyun terkekeh, kemudian ia mencium bajunya, 'aku harus mandi' pikirnya. Ia membuka bajunya saat itu juga membuat Taeyong yang setengah sadar mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mau aopa kau?"

"Aku?" Jaehyun merangkak dan berujung menindih tubuh Taeyong. mereka saling tatap, Jaehyun menatap wajah manis Taeyong, begitupula sebaliknya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Taeyong tetapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Jaehyun begitu tampan. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus tubuh half naked itu secara perlahan. Mulai dari bahu, turun ke dada, kemudian ke perut kotak-kotak milik Jaehyun.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus." Ujar Taeyong dibawah alam sadar.

Jaehyun tertawa, "ya seperti yang kau rasakan." Kemudian ia tersenyum. Aku akan pergi mandi, kau tidurlah." Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, bisa bahaya kalau lama-lama dalam posisi intim seperti itu.

"Mandi?" ulang Taeyong.

Lelaki tampan bersurai cokelat itu hanya menggumam, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai membuka celananya, menyiksakan boxer berwarna kelabu dengan bertuliskan calvin clain di sekitaran pinggangnya. Dada Taeyong tiba-tiba berdebar melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

"J-jaehyun?"

"Ya?" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap si manis.

"Boleh aku ikut mandi denganmu?"

Yatuhan. Cobaan macam apa ini? Jaehyun berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan kembali menindih tubuh Taeyong.

"Kau juga ingin mandi? Baiklah ayo duduk."

Mereka mendudukkan tubuh dikasur. Lalu Jaehyun membantu Taeyong melepaskan bajunya. Mata Jaehyun menelusuri tubuh mulus itu. dua tonjolan cokelat yang siap disantap, kemudian perut yang rata, pinggang yang ramping dan—oh astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Jung?!

"Aku tunggu dikamar mandi." Jaehyun bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebuah suara kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jaehyun? Bisa kau bantu aku.. ugh kancing celanaku tidak bisa terlepas!"

Dengan terpaksa ia berbalik, dan Jaehyun menyesali perbuatannya barusan karena ohh astaga posisi taeyong saat ini sangat menggoda!

Tubuh atasnya yang tanpa pakaian, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya yang—bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Yang jelas Jaehyun sudah terlanjur hard dan itu semua karena Taeyong!

Jaehyun menunduk, memposisikan kepalanya tepat diatas bagian selatan Taeyong, ia mulai membantu melepaskan kancing celana Taeyong. Dan untungnya bisa terbuka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Taeyong menggigit bibirnya dan mulai menyentuh tangan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun? Apa kau pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan laki-laki?"

Yang ditanya terdiam, mencoba memproses ucapan Taeyong barusan. Setelahnya ia menggeleng perlahan, dan mendekati Taeyong.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencobanya?" Bisik Jaehyun tepat ditelinga Taeyong, membuat sang empunya merinding karena sensasi yang menggelitik.

Tidak ada jawaban, Jaehyun pikir Taeyong hanya bergurau tetapi sebuah anggukan memperjelas semuanya.

"Taeyong apa kau serius?"

"Eum." Lelaki manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jaehyun sadar jika ia salah, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi toh siapa yang perduli disaat kau sudah turn on dan ada seekor kelinci yang menawarkan kenikmatan. Maka Jaehyun tidak akan menolaknya.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir cherry itu, melumat, menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Yang dibawahnya hanya bisa membalas seadanya karena ciuman Jaehyun terasa terburu-buru. Ciuman itu semkain liar dan panas ketika Taeyong mulai mengeluarkan erangannya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, tubuh mereka sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Jaehyun meleaskan ciumannya dan menatap tubuh polos Taeyong dengan tatapan memuja. Ia menunduk untuk mengecup lehernya, lalu turun ke leher, turun ke dada dan terakhir mulut itu bermain di kedua tonjolan yang sedari tadi menggoda imannya. Membuat Taeyong mendesah sambil terus menyebutkan namaya.

"Jaehyunhh.. Ahhh~"

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong."

.

.

.

TBC OR DEL?

Halooo ASTAGA INI APA YAAMPUN huhu maafkan aku. bukannya lanjut ff malah bikin yg baru, abal pula.:(

Anyway, ada yg familiar? Aku terinspirasi dari film m.i.r hehehe. Tapi gak semuanya sama kok, mungkin ada yg mirip tp Cuma beberapa.

Okelah jadi ini diteruskan atau hapus?

Review yan kawan-kawan. Muah~


	2. Chapter 2: Gay? Or Straight?

**Pelangi**

 **JAEYONG!**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **With**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **Yuta x Winwin**

 **Taeil x Doyoung**

 **Other couple akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, romance gagal, school life, lil bit hurt, tidak sesuai KBBI, typo everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Taeyong terbangun saat mendengar ponsel miliknya berdering bertanda ada yang menelpon. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, ia mengambil ponselnya yang saat itu juga telah berhenti berdering. Menghela napas, Taeyong hendak melanjutkan tidurnya lagi sebelum—

"Tunggu, ini.. dimana?"

Lelaki manis bersurai pink itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini bukan kamarnya. Batin Taeyong dalam hati. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada gumpalan disampingnya, perlahan ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh seseorang, dan saat itu juga ia berteriak kaget.

"HUAHH."

Manusia disampingnya bergerak, merasakan ada keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Taeyong. "Oh Taeyong, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah bangun kepalamu! Apa yang—shh sialan pantatku sakit sekali!" ucap Taeyong sambil berusaha duduk tetapi tertunda karena bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit. "Semalam kau apakan aku?!"

Jaehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup. "Eh.. anu, kita.. semalam—"

"Kau memperkosaku?! Brengsek Jaehyun!" Taeyong memukul tubuh Jaehyun dengan brutal, "kau tau kan aku ini lurus! Lagipula kalaupun aku menjadi gay aku akan—sshh sial ini sakit sekali." Taeyong terus meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, lagipula semalam kau yang.. memintanya terlebih dahulu." Jaehyu mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat, takut-takut jika Taeyong langsung menendangnya saat ini juga. Tapi yang terjadi malah saat ini Taeyong tengah melamun, entah memikirkan apa.

Taeyong terdiam. Tiba-tiba ingatannya semalam terulang seperti film didalam kepalanya. Ia mengerang frustasi. Kalau seperti ini siapa yang salah?

Ia melirik lagi kearah Jaehyun yang masih setia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Inginnya sih ia memukuli lelaki itu sampai babak belur, tapi apa mau dikata? Disini ia yang memulai duluan jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jaehyun.

"Taeyong?"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang." Ujar Taeyong sambil membuang mukanya. Ia hendak berdiri dari tempat tidur tapi ia urungkan karena demiapapun ia masih telanjang bulat dan disampingnya masih ada Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak ingin kebobolan untuk yang kedua kalinya oke?!

Dengan bingung ia celingukan mencari pakaiannya yang berceceran entah kemana. Jaehyun yang melihat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Lalu lelaki bersurai cokelat itu membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kau mandilah dulu, biar nanti aku siapkan baju yang baru untukmu."

Taeyong menoleh kearah Jaehyun dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah aku akan langsung—"

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu? Terlebih aroma tubuhmu mengeluarkan aroma khas seperti orang yang telah melakukan sex."

Pipi Taeyong memerah mendengar kalimat vulgar Jaehyun. Sialan sekali. Dan kenapa pula dirinya menjadi salah tingkah? Apa pengaruh alkohol masih menguasai dirinya? Oke bagus sekali, Lee.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan mandi." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan galak, tapi justru malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi, jadi sekarang kau harus menutup matamu. TIDAK BOLEH MENGINTIP!"

Jaehyun ingin tertawa tetapi ia menahannya, langsung saja ia menutup kedua matanya sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan Taeyong. lalu ia bisa merasakan jika Taeyong sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit ia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, ia pikir mungkin Taeyong sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus karena...

"Hei Jaehyun dimana letak kamar mandinya—ASDFGHJKL KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA MATAMU?!"

Ya begitulah, pada saat Jaehyun membuka matanya, ternyata Taeyong tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Catat sekali lagi, _full naked_. Dan Jaehyun tidak tau ia harus mengucap syukur, atau malah mengutuk Taeyong karena membuatnya terangsang dipagi hari.

.

.

.

Pelangi

Dengan langkah yang terseok, Taeyong melangkah memasuki _Rollin' Cafe_. Disana ia bisa melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah duduk disebuah meja yang membentuk lingkaran. Setelah sampai ia langsung duduk dengan perlahan, suara ringisannya pun tidak dapat ia hindari sehingga sahabat-sahabatnya disana bisa mendengarnya.

"Hoi Taeyong, apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Ku lihat kau berjalan aneh saat masuk kesini." Tanya Doyoung saat Taeyong mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi.

"Tadi aku terpeleset dikamar mandi."

"Kenapa bisa? Lalu apa ada yang luka? Atau patah tulang?" kali ini Johnny bertanya dengan hebohnya.

" _Bitch please_ kata-katamu sungguh mengejek. Aku baik-baik saja Seo." Taeyong bersungut-sungut, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yuta yang sedang serius membolak-balik buku.

"Tugas apa yang akan kita kerjakan?"

Ya, mereka berkumpul di cafe bukan hanya sekedar nongkrong biasa, tetapi mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sial dua kali padahal rencananya hari ini Taeyong ingin berbaring saja ditempat tidurnya. Pantatnya itu masih sakit, serius. Setelah tadi Jaehyun mengantarnya pulang, ia langsung pergi begitu saja, entahlah ia terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Temanya tentang penyakit penularan seksual." Ucap Yuta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Kalau ada yang berbau sex, pasti Yuta akan selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang mengerti.

Taeyong terdiam, dahinya mengkerut dalam. Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang aneh?

"Ada Aids, HIV Aids, dan ATM." Johnny menyebutkannya sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Tidak hanya itu, lalu ada juga Chlamydia & GO, Syphilis, Tinea Crusis, dan—

Plak Plak

"Dasar otak mesum!" Doyoung yang duduk diantara keduanya menggeplak dengan sadis kepala Yuta dan Johnny. Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabat mereka.

"Aku ingin bertanya tolong yang tau jawab dengan serius." Taeyong membuka suaranya, "jika kita melakukan sex tanpa kondom, baik laki-laki maupun wanita siapa yang lebih beresiko?"

Hening. Ketiganya menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan aneh. Merasa risih, akhirnya Taeyong menggebrak mejanya.

"YAH! Aku bertanya pada kalian!"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tersadar. Johnny berdeham, Doyoung melirik Yuta. Sedangkan Yuta? Ia tengah bingung memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ngg, bagaimana ya? Tapi berdasarkan hasil penelitian, wanita lebih beresiko karena vaginanya lebih mudah terluka. Itu yang aku tau." Jelas Yuta, kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Taeyong. memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? apa kau ingin memberitau kami jika kau sudah bercinta dengan Jennie?" ia mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat, tapi seisi meja itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

Taeyong berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Yuta. Kemudian sadar jika Yuta bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan. "Tidak."

"Eiyy ayolah mengaku saja." Johnny menatap Taeyong menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku bilang tidak! Diamlah kalian!"

Kemudian mereka semua diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena lagi-lagi si mesum Yuta membuka suaranya dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

"Hei kalian, apa kalian tau perbedaan lelaki straight dengan gay?"

"Aku tau aku tau!" suara Johnny terdengar sangat antusias.

Puk

"Berhenti." Doyoung memukul tangan Johnny, "biarkan Nakamoto berbicara. Dia kan suka berbicara hal-hal yang kotor. Jadi, ayp silahkan bericara Mr. Nakamoto."

"Wow _buddy, i love you_." Ujar Yuta dramatis. "Kau satu-satunya yang paling mengerti diriku." Kemudian Yuta dan Doyoung ber _high five_ ria sambil terbahak-bahak. Sangat memalukan, pikir Taeyong.

"Oke kita mulai." Yuta melihat kearah bukunya lagi, yang lain menyimak. "Jika kalian ingin membedakan straight dengan gay..." dan bla bla bla.

Taeyong tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan karena pikirannya melayang ke satu orang. Orang yang telah merenggut keperjakaannya. Orang yang sialnya membuat dirinya lupa jika ia sudah memiliki Jennie.

"—Jadi apa kalian termasuk lelaki straight ataukah gay?" suara Yuta kembali terdengar oleh Taeyong.

"Aku sih sudah pasti straight." Ucap Johnny dan Doyoung secara bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya terlihat kaget, setelah itu mendengus satu sama lain.

"Kalian? Hahaha jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh." Yuta tertawa keras saat melihat kekompakan keduanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru mereka berbarengan lagi. Yuta makin tertawa dengan kerasnya, sedangkan Taeyong? masih tenggelam didalam pikirannya.

"Hei Taeyong, bagaimana denganmu? Atau jangan-jangan semalam saat kau diantar Jaehyun kalian melakukan sex ya?"

Mampus. Kenapa tebakan Johnny sangat tepat? Kalau begini Taeyong kan jadi panik. Apa jadinya jika kau melakukan sex disaat kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Terlebih partnermu adalah seorang kelaki. Sial tiga kali hari ini untuk Taeyong.

Lama-lama Taeyong merasa pusing, akhirnya ia izin kekamar mandi dan segera bergegas. Sesampainya dikamar mandi Taeyong membasuh wajahnya tiga kali, lalu menatap dirinya dikaca. Diam melamun memikirkan kejadian semalam. Masih tidak percaya kalau teman semasa SD dan SMPnya menidurinya dalam keadaannya yang mabuk. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak menyesal sama sekali? Sebenarnya kenapa ia?

"Jung Jaehyun."

"Aku pikir itu adalah nama yang cukup familiar."

Taeyong tersentak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melotot kaget melihat ketiga temannya ada dibelakangnya. Dan dengan bodohnya barusan ia menggumamkan nama Jaehyun.

"Sial, kenapa kalian mengikutiku?!"

Yuta, Johnny dan Doyoung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taeyong diam-diam karena mereka merasa jika ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. dan benar saja apa yang mereka pikirkan ternyata benar adanya.

"Bagaimana dengan seme dan uke? Bagaimana cara kita membedakannya?" Doyoung bertanya dengan wajah sok polosnya membuat Taeyong menggeram frustasi.

"Astaga! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kepalaku benar-benar meledak jika terus bersama kalian." Taeyong berjalan melewati mereka bertiga dengan langkah yang tertatih. Yuta yang belum membuka suaranya pun akhirnya bersuara saat melihat cara jalan Taeyong yang aneh.

"Seme atau uke aku tidak perduli. Yang aku tau Taeyong sudah kehilangan 'belakangnya' sekarang."

Dan perkataan Yuta sukses membuat Taeyong membeku seketika.

.

.

.

Pelangi

Hari ini Taeyong tengah menunggu Jennie disebuah mall. Kekasihnya itu kemarin menghubunginya dan mengajak menonton film bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan ragu Taeyong menyetujuinya dan disinilah ia sekarang. Perasaan sakit itu muncul lagi ketika mengingat jika wanita itu sudah menduakannya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi berpura-pura tidak tau bukan masalah yang besar kan?

"Taeyong!" panggil seseorang, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kearah suara. "Hai, sudah lama menunggu?"

Ia menggeleng, lalu memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidak juga, aku baru sampai 10 menit yang lalu." Bagus Lee, 10menit kepalamu! Kau sudah menunggunya selama 45menit.

Jennie mengajaknya makan, tetapi Taeyong bilang filmnya sudah akan dimulai. Ia yang membeli tiketnya sejak sampai, padahal ia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jennie. Karena jujur saja ia merindukan kekasihnnya itu.

Akhirnya mereka langsung menuju bioskop. Dan benar saja, tepat mereka masuk filmya dimulai. Tak lupa sebelum masuk studio Taeyong membeli popcorn dan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setengah jam film diputar, dan tidak ada pergerakan dari Taeyong maupun Jennie. Kenapa ini rasanya sungguh _awkward_?! Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin melakukan skinship seperti biasanya entah itu merangkul, atau memegang tangannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya selalu melayang kearah.. Jaehyun? Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, ia tersentak kecil saat merasakan bahunya memberat. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jennie menyandar pada bahunya. Lalu wanita itu melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Biasanya Taeyong akan balas tersenyum dan dengan senang hati ia akan merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu. tapi kali ini—

"Ehmm, maaf Jen, bahuku sedang pegal." Taeyong malah menyingkirkan kepala kekasihnya itu dan manjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik kearah Jennie dan bisa ia liat raut wajah wanita itu berubah cemberut. Sial Taeyong apa yang kau lakukan?!

Ia tidak mengerti. Ada yang mengganjal didalam hatinya. Ia yakin pasti itu karena Jennie menduakannya. Tapi bukankah ia juga menduakan Jennie?

Seseorang datang dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu menggenggam tangannya. Taeyong hampir saja memekik kalau saja orang itu tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Jaehyun?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Bisik Taeyong, takut-takut suaranya membuat kekasihnya dengar. Ia menoleh kearah Jennie dan ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat senang atau mungkin bahagia? Taeyong tersenyum kecut melihat itu.

"Tenanglah, aku disini." Ucap Jaehyun sambil mengelus lembut tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Hatinya sakit melihat kekasihnya sendiri terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Bahkan wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun disamping Taeyong.

"Hiks.." isakan itu akhirnya keluar. Untungnya suara filmnya keras, jadi tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Shh, jangan menangis." Jaehyun ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena Jennie masih ada disana. Akhirnya ia hanya terus mengelus tangan Taeyong agar setidaknya lelaki itu sedikit tenang. Tapi itu tidak mempan sama sekali. Jaehyun memutar otaknya dan akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya, membuka bungkusnya lalu menyuapkan kemulut Taeyong.

Jaehyun bisa melihat jika lelaki yang sedang menangis disampingnya itu terdiam saat memakan cokelat pemberiannya. Taeyong menoleh kearah Jaehyun setelah selesai mengunyah makanan kesukaannya itu. kemudian Jaehyun memberikan cokelat itu dan Taeyong tersenyum, berenti menangis lalu memakan cokelat itu walaupun airmatanya masih menetes sesekali. Jaehyun tersenyum melihatnya, melihat genggaman tangan mereka dengan tangan Taeyong yang dengan erat memegang tangannya.

Filmpun selesai. Mereka bertiga keluar dari theater dengan Taeyong dan Jennie berjalan berdampingan, dan Jaehyun berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Taeyongie." Ucap Jennie sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyadari raut Taeyong, mungkin wanita itu juga tidak mau peduli.

"Oh, ada teman Taeyong juga ya? Hai aku Jennie, kekasih Taeyongie." Jennie menyodorkan tangannya kearah Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun." Ia menjabat tangan wanita itu dan tersenyum kaku, 'calon kekasih Taeyong.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Sepupuku sudah menjemput. Bye Taeyongie dan Jaehyun!"

Jennie melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi. Taeyong yang melihat itu terdiam sesaat kemudian ia berjalan kearah berlawanan. Jaehyun menyamakan langkahnya dan berjalan disamping lelaki manis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Taeyong terus berjalan tanpa menanggapi perkataan Jaehyun. Sejujurnya Taeyong juga tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sakit? Sudah pasti, tetapi perasaan sakit itu menghilang sejak kedatangan Jaehyun. Aneh memang.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Aku les disekitar sini. Lalu aku melihatmu dengan kekasihmu. Kupikir kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja makannya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki tinggi disampingnya itu. "Jaehyun? Soal malam itu..."

"Lupakanlah, aku yang salah karena bisa-bisanya aku memanfaatkanmu yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Maafkan aku. Aku tau mungkin maafku saja tidak akan cukup, apalagi tidak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Jadi aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku akan terima apapun konsekuensinya.

Taeyong terdiam sesaat. Mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Jaehyun menunggu dengan was-was jawaban dari lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Siap tidak siap ia harus menerima keputusan Taeyong apapun itu.

"Jaehyun? Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"...hah?"

"Ayo kita lakukan—

Sex seperti malam itu."

.

.

.

TBC

Yayy i'm back with chap 2. So, saran dan tanggapannya?

Btw ini mereka semua aku bikin sekelas, jadi jangan bingung kalo gak ada yg panggil hyung satu sama lain yaa. Kalo ada yg kurang jelas silahkan ditanyakan~

Reviewnya aku tunggu guiseeee.:DD


End file.
